


Arranged Marriage

by Plas95



Series: Genderswap!Harry One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15 Year Old!Harry, 27 Year Old!Louis, Alcohol, Arranged Marriage, Atheist!Louis, Christian!Harry, Daddy Kink, Drugs, F/M, Fingering, Genderswap!Harry, Louis Does Drugs, Louis Drinks, Louis Gets Touchy, Louis Likes Sex, Male!Louis, Mentions of Parties, Mentions of Sex in a Plane, Oral Sex, Sex, That Ugly Couch, Two Shot, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, age gap, bad boy!louis, blowjob, cursing, daddy!louis, female!Harry, innocent!harry, kind of, louis speaks french, mentions of drug use, non-con, older!louis, part one, unprotected sex, younger!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes:</p><p>This is based on a prompt that Kristy (nameless.may on kik) and I had come up with a bit ago. It took me a bit to get into without making this just like the roleplay that I was. Anyways, this is a two shot. This is part one. Part two will be out later. :)</p><p> </p><p>I also used Google Translate, so if the translations are wrong, that is why.</p><p> </p><p>This is my story. Mine. I did have help from Kristy and I have used some, a lot of, things that were from that roleplay. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this two shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.</p><p>Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out. :)</p><p> </p><p>There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you to, dontletmedown on AO3 for betaing this for me and helping me out. Haha. :) Let me know if there is anything that we both had missed. :)</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.</p><p> </p><p>Rating:</p><p>Teen and up</p><p> </p><p>Fandom:</p><p>One Direction (Band)</p><p> </p><p>Category:</p><p>F/M</p><p> </p><p>Relationships:</p><p>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(mentioned)</p><p> </p><p>Characters:</p><p>Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Luke Hemmings, Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)</p><p> </p><p>Tags:</p><p>Female!Harry, Genderswap!Harry, Male!Louis, Older!Louis, Younger!Harry, Age Gap, Alcohol, Drugs, That Ugly Couch, Innocent!Harry, Louis Likes Sex, Louis Does Drugs, Louis Drinks, Louis Gets Touchy, Bad Boy!Louis, Sex, Underage Sex, Arranged Marriage, Mentions of Drug Use, Mentions of Parties, Mentions of Sex in a Plane, Fingering, Christian!Harry, Atheist!Louis, Two Shot, Part One, Unprotected Sex, Cursing, 27 Year Old!Louis, 15 Year Old!Harry, Oral Sex, Louis Speaks French, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Louis, Blowjob, Non-Con, Kind Of, Underage</p><p> </p><p>Word Count:<br/>13745</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> This is based on a prompt that Kristy (nameless.may on kik) and I had come up with a bit ago. It took me a bit to get into without making this just like the roleplay that I was. Anyways, this is a two shot. This is part one. Part two will be out later. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I also used Google Translate, so if the translations are wrong, that is why.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my story. Mine. I did have help from Kristy and I have used some, a lot of, things that were from that roleplay. I do not own the members of One Direction. I do not own anyone. But, this two shot, along with all of the other stories and one shots that I post, are MINE.
> 
> Do not copy my stories and post them elsewhere, especially without my permission. I will find out. :)
> 
>  
> 
> There are links within this that go to pictures of what the people or outfits look like.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to, dontletmedown on AO3 for betaing this for me and helping me out. Haha. :) Let me know if there is anything that we both had missed. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please comment, vote, subscribe, review, like, fan, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Rating:
> 
> Teen and up
> 
>  
> 
> Fandom:
> 
> One Direction (Band)
> 
>  
> 
> Category:
> 
> F/M
> 
>  
> 
> Relationships:
> 
> Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(mentioned)
> 
>  
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Luke Hemmings, Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)
> 
>  
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Female!Harry, Genderswap!Harry, Male!Louis, Older!Louis, Younger!Harry, Age Gap, Alcohol, Drugs, That Ugly Couch, Innocent!Harry, Louis Likes Sex, Louis Does Drugs, Louis Drinks, Louis Gets Touchy, Bad Boy!Louis, Sex, Underage Sex, Arranged Marriage, Mentions of Drug Use, Mentions of Parties, Mentions of Sex in a Plane, Fingering, Christian!Harry, Atheist!Louis, Two Shot, Part One, Unprotected Sex, Cursing, 27 Year Old!Louis, 15 Year Old!Harry, Oral Sex, Louis Speaks French, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Louis, Blowjob, Non-Con, Kind Of, Underage
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count:  
> 13745

 

Harry Styles, a young girl who was just only fifteen years old, was living in a town where arranged marriages and God were the thing. No one fell in love and then got married, no. Every person, or almost every person, in the town was married or going to be married to someone because their parents had arranged it. It had started years and years ago.

Parents married their children off to whomever they felt would be the best for their family, unless something happened.

In this town, if a male, who was not married, was to see a woman or a teenage girl, who was not married, naked, the two must wed, no matter how old the young girl was or even if she was planned to wed someone else.

That was how Harry ended up marrying a twenty seven year old bad boy, who the son of her neighbors and an atheist.

The Tomlinsons had moved to Holmes Chapel, which was literally the most religious town in the country, right after their only son had moved away to London for university.

They were religious, but their son was not. He was the complete opposite of religious. He was an atheist, a bad boy who partied, smoked, drank, slept with so many girls that he couldn’t keep track, and he absolutely hated religion.

**  
  
**

[Louis Tomlinson](http://24.media.tumblr.com/c7874654d47ede90f9d62075b55990ac/tumblr_mnboyvQqHw1sq77n4o1_500.jpg) had drove nearly four hours to go see his parents and surprise them. But he was the one surprised when he found an empty house. When he called his mother to see where they were, she had explained that they were off to Doncaster, which was another two or so hour drive that Louis did not want to make.

“Just go see if Anne Styles will let you stay over at her house for a while.” Louis’s mother said. “She and Des are good friends of ours.”

Louis might have met them a time or two, this town really didn’t like people like him, people who were atheists. So, Louis went over to the Styles residence and introduced himself to her.

“Mrs. Styles.” Louis greeted the older woman.

“Yes?” Anne said. “Are you Louis?” She asked.

Louis nodded as he looked at Anne. “Yeah. My ma told me to come here and stay until they came back?” Louis told Anne.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Anne said, smiling an obviously fake smile. Louis didn’t care. “She said that you needed a place to stay for a bit; my husband said that it was okay.” Anne told Louis before inviting him in the house.

And yeah, this town was that type. The husbands worked, the husbands made all of the decisions, the husbands were in charge. The wives only were there to cook, clean, please their husbands, and raise their children. Even at young ages, young boys and girls were taught their roles in life. Most of the people who lived in that town have lived there their entire lives, so this was the norm.

There was a private school for young girls and a private school for young boys. Both schools were Christian based and taught each and every girl or boy what their role was. The girls’ school was run by old women whose husbands have passed and they needed a place to live. The boys’ school was run by men who have gotten their degrees in teaching so that they could actually teach the boys.

When [Harry](http://s1373.photobucket.com/user/plas95/media/Arranged/74f5f116-88c5-4d15-a5a4-3cca754b4c41_zpsjsfapeut.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0) came home from school, she was absolutely surprised when she saw some man with tattooes and piercings all over his body. He had a shirt with the word ‘Killers’ on it and Harry did not know who or what that was or meant.

“Hello, sir.” Harry greeted the man. Louis just nodded as he looked the fifteen year old up and down.

“Harry, honey.” Harry’s mother greeted as she walked into the room with her dress on, getting ready to head off to the charity thing that she and Des always did on Fridays.

“Hello, mother.” Harry greeted her mother as she held her cover that she was crocheting up to her chest.

“Honey, that's Louis Tomlinson, Jay and Mark’s son.” Anne told Harry. “He’ll be staying with us for a couple of days. Show him to the guest room? I’ve got to get going, your father should be here in a minute to get me.”

Harry nodded as her mother pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

The only thing that Louis could truly think when he saw this young girl was how hot she was. She was still developing, but she looked so good.

“This way, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said. “I’ll show you to the guest room.”

The guest room was right beside Harry’s bedroom, attached to both bathrooms. Their house was very old.

“Sure thing, love.” Louis said, and yeah, he stared at Harry’s bum as she walked. She didn’t have much of a bum, but it was nice to look at and Louis couldn’t wait to get his hands on it.

“This is the guest room.” Harry said as she opened the guest room door. “It has a bathroom, but that bathroom is also attached to my bedroom, so…” Harry said. “I’ll keep my side locked.”

Louis nodded his head as he looked over at the fifteen year old. “Or you could leave it open?” He suggested.

Harry bit her bottom lip and shook her head. “I can’t do that.” She whispered.

Louis laughed as he moved to the guest bed. He sat down and looked at the teenager. “So, what do you do around here for fun?” He asked.

“We have a Bible study on Saturday.” Harry politely told the older man.

Louis snorted and rolled his eyes. “Other than that shit?” He asked.

Harry flinched at the curse word before shrugging her shoulders. “There is a piano if you like to play?” She suggested.

Louis just nodded as he looked at the teenager’s body.

“I’m going to shower and change before I make supper.” Harry told Louis. “There is a bathroom in the hallway if you have to go to the restroom.”

~`~

Harry sighed as she shut the door to the bathroom from her side. She turned to the other door and shut it, locking it. Harry carefully took her clothes off and turned the sink water on, plugging the drain. She needed to shave her legs. She hasn’t shaved in a while and she didn’t like having hairy legs.

Harry placed her left foot on the toilet and ran her hands under the water so they were wet before she ran her wet hands down her legs and grabbing her shaving cream. She squirted some on her hands before she began to rub her hands up and down from just a bit above the knee and down.

Harry washed her hands off, humming ‘Amazing Grace’ to herself as she began to shave her legs.

Harry repeated her steps on the other leg. She was almost finished when she turned a bit to rinse her razor off. When she turned back to shave, she lost her footing and fell, hitting the door that went to the guest room and she ended up cutting her leg open really bad.

“What the fuck?!” Louis shouted.

Louis banged and pulled on the bathroom door, but it wouldn’t open.

Harry took a big, shaky breath before she just started crying. She really hurt her ankle, her leg was stinging so badly, and her head hurt from where she hit the door.

“What the hell happened?” Louis asked as he pulled the bathroom door open from Harry’s bedroom. “What the hell happened to you?” Louis asked as he bent down, his eyes grazing over Harry’s naked body.

She had little tits, not too big, and she wasn’t completely shaven. She only ever shaved to just above her knees and her armpits.

Harry just cried as she moved her arm to cover her breasts, but it really didn’t make a difference. Louis had already seen her body.

“Fuck.” Louis mumbled as he reached over and grabbed a random towel. He wrapped the towel around Harry’s leg to try and keep the blood from going all over the place. He picked the hurt teenager up and walked her over to her bed, placing her down on the bed.

Louis moved Harry’s leg over a bit, not so subtly looking up at Harry’s private areas. The teenager wasn’t even trying to cover herself up anymore. It just all hurt. So badly.

“Where do you keep your first aid stuff?” Louis asked, his hand on Harry’s hairy upper thigh.

“Under my sink.” Harry whispered as she moved her hand down to Louis’s, pushing it away weakly.

Louis had taken his sweet time to clean and bandage Harry up. His eyes kept going straight to Harry’s uncovered body. He really did want to get his hands on her. She looked so fuckable.

Louis had helped Harry into some panties and a skirt, as well as a bra and a shirt. Harry really couldn’t do a whole lot of moving without feeling the pain in her body.

Harry looked up at the man who she knew that she would now have to marry. She knew of the ‘laws’ of the town. She knew that she would have to marry this man.

“Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry whispered.

“Yeah?” Louis asked as he handed Harry her crutches, she had two sets because she was extremely clumsy. She has fractured her foot about a year ago, twisted her ankle almost a year and a half ago, and fallen down the stairs too many times to count.

“My father is gonna make you marry me.” She whispered.

The same thing, kind of, has happened to her best friend from school. Her friend, Samantha, was getting dressed in her room and her older brother’s older friend had known that she was changing. He had went into her room just as she was pulling her panties up, a smirk on his face. Tommy was his name. He had always had a thing for Samantha and now the two of them were going to be married, all because Tommy snuck into Sammy’s room while she was changing.

“What?” Louis asked, nearly dropping the crutches.

“My father is going to make you marry me.” She repeated.

Louis just laughed. “Yeah, right. Sure thing.” He said, shaking his head.

Harry bit her bottom lip as she looked at the older man. She stood up on her crutches and crutched her way over to her phone.

“I’m going to go and fix supper.” She quietly told the older man.

Louis nodded. “I’m going to go get a beer.”

And before Harry could say anything in protest about the alcohol.

~`~

Harry had supper fixed and Louis a plate by the time Louis had come back. He had a twenty four pack of beer in one hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other. Harry bit her bottom lip as she looked up at the older man.

She had already sent her mother and father a text message about what had happened, so they both knew that she was seen by a man, if they had seen the text message yet.

“I made supper.” Harry said. She had placed her crutches leaning up on the counter and she had been wincing with every step she took.

“I can see that.” Louis said. He placed the beers on the table and opened the case so that he could get one out.

Harry nodded as she sat down at her spot at the table.

“I told my parents.” Harry said. “My father is going to make you marry me like he’s making Tommy marry Samantha.”

Louis raised an eyebrow as he tossed the rest of the beers into the refrigerator. “He is?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded her head.

“And what if I don’t want to marry you?” Louis asked.

Harry bit her bottom lip. “You have to.”

Louis just smirked and moved to eat his food as he drank his beer. He would play with this a bit, but he was not getting married. No way in hell was he going to get married. Especially to some fifteen year old kid.

~`~

Louis brought Harry back up to the guest room when Harry had finished cleaning the kitchen.

“Since we are going to get married, we might as well get to know each other.” Louis said, a smirk on his face.

Harry nodded her head, agreeing that they needed to get to know each other a bit better. “We do.” Harry said.

Louis’s smirked widened at that. “How about you do something for me, then?” He asked.

Harry bit her bottom lip as she nodded. “Yes, sir. Of course.” She said as she sat down in a comfortable position on the bed.

“Get on your pretty little knees and open that pretty little mouth of yours.” Louis told Harry as he pat her knee.

“What?” Harry asked as she carefully got off of the bed. “Why?” She asked, sitting as comfortably on her knees as she could as she looked up at Louis.

“Gonna see if you are wife material.” Louis said as he brought one hand down to Harry’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on her bottom lip.

“How?” Harry quietly asked.

This was not in what she had learned to do while in school. She was taught to cook, clean, raise children, the basics of pleasing her husband. She didn’t really know what she was doing on her knees.

“You are so innocent.” Louis mumbled to Harry as he pat her cheek before moving to lean back on the bed. “Unzip my pants, take my cock out.” He demanded.

Harry choked for a second as she looked up at Louis. “I can’t do that.” She said. “We aren’t married yet.”

Louis tsked and shook his head. “I got to see you naked, got to touch you a bit.” He said. “It’s only fair that you, as my future wife, suck me off.” He said.

Harry shook her head as she looked at Louis. She couldn’t do that. She really couldn’t. It didn’t feel right to touch Louis like that before they were married. It didn’t even feel right to see Louis like that before they were married.

Louis grabbed Harry by her hair and pulled her closer to his crotch. “What did I say, Harry?” Louis asked. “Are you going to disobey your husband? Are you going to piss me off?”

Harry shook her head and moved to unzip Louis’s pants quickly, not wanting to anger the older man. Harry couldn’t say no, she was too scared to do so.

Louis smirked as he lifted his hips up so Harry could pull them down. Harry looked nervously up at the man.

“Hurry up, baby.” Louis told Harry as he let go of her hair.

Harry carefully pulled Louis’s boxers down and looked up at him.

“Well?” He said. “Stroke my dick. Get me hard.” He said.

Harry nodded and carefully, and nervously, wrapped her hand around Louis’s member.

“Stroke it, up and down.”

Harry slowly did as she was told. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what she was doing. Louis let out a small moan, so Harry figured that she was doing okay.

“Put your mouth on my head, baby.” Louis whispered as he brought his hand to Harry’s head.

Harry gently leaned forward and pressed her lips on the tip of Louis’s cock. She placed a little a little kiss on the tip and Louis moaned, tugging on her hair.

“Good girl.” He whispered. Harry preened at the praise and placed another kiss on the side of Louis’s cock, looking up at the older man.

Louis ran his hand through Harry’s hair as she kissed down Louis’s member, then back up it.

“That’s it, baby.” Louis whispered. “Wrap your lips around my tip, suck my precum, suck my cock.” Louis told Harry.

Harry moved her lips back up to the tip of Louis’s cock. She carefully wrapped her lips around his member, her hand still at the bottom of Louis’s hard cock. Harry slowly began to suck at Louis’s cock, inwardly cringing at the taste of the precum on Louis’s cock.

“Rub my dick and my balls.” Louis said as he slowly pushed Harry’s head down a little bit, moaning at Harry’s warm mouth around him.

Harry moved her hand up and down Louis’s cock and moved her other hand to Louis’s balls, rubbing them as best as she could.

“So good.” Louis moaned. “Fuck, yes.”

Harry looked up at Louis, she could feel her legs going numb. And it felt like the cut on her leg was reopening. It was really hurting her.

Louis pressed Harry’s head down on his cock more before pulling her up. “Yes.” Louis hissed before he bucked his hips up, forcing nearly all of his member down Harry’s throat. Harry gagged around Louis’s cock as she moved her hands to his thighs and tried to move off of Louis. Louis’s hold on her head was keeping her from pulling off.

“Fuck yes.” Louis moaned as he began to fuck Harry’s mouth, loving how she felt when she gagged around him. Harry had given up on trying to get off of Louis when Louis stood up so he could fuck her throat even better.

Louis came down Harry’s throat when he pushed her head so hard up to his stomach that Harry didn’t know what hurt more; her throat or her nose.

~`~

Harry went back to her room when she was finished with Louis. Her throat was so sore and her nose was hurting so badly. She had to rebandage her leg and her ankle before she went to bed, crying.

“Lord, please forgive me for what I have done.” Harry prayed as she closed her eyes and curled up in a ball under her covers.

Harry got little to no sleep that night, she was too scared of what her parents were going to say to her. She was too scared of what God would do to her for what she had done with Louis. She had sinned, and so badly. She had let someone who was not her husband use her for pleasure and she felt so dirty, so wrong, so gross.

Harry had heard her parents come in late that night, but she closed her eyes and pretended like she was sleeping. She didn’t want to talk to them right now. And she would confess her sins to them in the morning. She was so scared of what they would think of her.

By the time it was time to get up and start on breakfast, Harry was downstairs and already working.

“Harry.” Her mother began. “I think that you and I should have a talk.”

Harry turned to look at her mother and bit her bottom lip before she began to cry again. “I pleased him last night.” Harry blurted out.

And her mother froze. “You, you pleased him?” The older woman asked. “Like how? Did you two have sex?”

Harry shook her head immediately and wiped her eyes. “With my mouth. I pleased him with my mouth.”

Anne took a deep breath and looked at her daughter, bringing her in for a hug. “It’s okay.” She whispered. “Have you prayed for forgiveness?”

Harry nodded her head as she held onto her mother’s neck, just crying into her neck as Anne rubbed Harry’s back.

“Honey.” Anne whispered. “It’s time that I tell you what you need to know about pleasing your husband.” Anne said.

Harry nodded and sat down next to her mother at the table.

“Men, they want it a lot.” Anne began. “Let Louis do as he pleases with your body, when you are married, when you become a wife, you become his. Your body is his, your mind is his.”

Harry nodded. She was taught that in school. “And sometimes, they want you to be with others as well.” Anne said. “Your father, he likes having me stuffed with other men’s penises as well as his.” Anne said. “And as a wife, I must do what he wants.”

Harry nodded her head as her mother continued. “If he wants you when you are dead tired, open up for him anyways. Remember, you will belong to him.”

Harry bit her bottom lip and nodded. “If he wants to toy with you, like your father does with me, let him.” Anne said. “Your father likes to try and do many different things. I do not like some of them, but I do them anyways. Can you tell me why I do that?” Anne asked.

“Because you are his?” Harry answered, her answer sounding more like a question than an answer.

“Right.” Anne said. “Because I am his.” Anne confirmed. “Just remember what you have learned in school, remember that when you are married, you are his. You do as he says, no matter what, okay?” Anne reminded Harry. When Harry nodded, Anne smiled and quietly clapped her hands once. “Okay, let’s go fix breakfast!”

~`~

“Harry, go wake Louis up. His parents should be here in a few more moments.” Des told his daughter.

“Yes, father.” Harry told the older man before she got up from the couch, placing her Bible down on the side table, and made her way up to the guest room.

Harry knocked on the door four times before opening it.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” She whispered before turning the lights on. “Mr. Tomlinson.” She said, speaking a bit louder than the last time.

Harry slowly walked over to the guest bed where Louis was laying, all sprawled out. Harry gently placed a hand on Louis’s shoulder and began to shake him awake.

“Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry said again, this time closer to his ear.

“What the fuck?” Louis asked, his voice groggy from sleep.

“Breakfast has been finished for some time now, and your parents are on their way to talk about our wedding and things.” Harry whispered to her future husband.

“We aren’t getting married.” Louis mumbled before rolling around on the bed.

“You have to.” Harry quietly told the stubborn man.

“Harry, go on and wait for Jay and Mark.”

Harry turned around and saw her father.

“I am going to talk to Louis.”

Harry nodded and stood up straight before heading out the door, whispering a ‘Yes, father’ as she did so.

“You better wake on up, Louis.” Des said as he ripped the covers off of Louis’s body.

“The fuck?!” Louis shouted as he tried to reach for the covers, for his warmth.

“Do you like prison, boy?” Des asked.

Louis looked up, completely pissed, at the older man. “The hell do you mean ‘do I like prison’?” He asked. “Of fucking course I don’t like prison!” Louis yelled as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, then you better get ready to be a husband or that is where I will send you.” Des said, and it wasn’t a threat. “You walked in on an underaged girl while she was getting ready for a shower, then you forced her to please you.”

“I did not walk in on her!” Louis shouted. “And I didn’t force her! She could have said ‘no’!”

“And who do you think the judges will believe? The Chief of Police or some punk kid who parties all the time?” Des asked.

And that, to Louis, was not fair.

~`~

“I can’t believe I’m fucking getting married.” Louis grumbled, again, as he sat down and ate his breakfast. Harry was sitting across from him and she was fiddling her thumbs and looking down at the table.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, again.

“You better fucking be.” Louis snapped, again. “If I don’t marry you, I’ll go to fucking prison and be charged as a damn child molester and sex predator or what fucking ever.”

Harry chewed on her bottom lip as she continued to look down at the table.

“Louis, stop acting like that.” Mark said as he walked into the kitchen with Jay. “Harry will be good for you. Hopefully, you won’t stay like, well, this.” He said, motioning to Louis’s entire body.

Louis rolled his eyes at his father. “Fucking came up here to fucking surprise you guys and now I’m fucking getting married because the kid is a fucking cluts.”

“Louis.” Mark snapped, earning another eye roll from Louis.

“Harry, dear.” Jay said. “Could you come in the living room with your mother and me? We would like for your help with planning the wedding.” She said.

Harry nodded as she quietly excused herself and held onto the table, taking a few deep breaths, before making her way into the living room. Her ankle was still hurting, not as bad as the night before, thankfully.

“And Des and I are going to talk to you, Louis.” Mark said when the two females were out of the room. “So hurry up and eat so we can go.”

Louis took his sweet and steady time eating his food before he stood up, leaving his plate where it was, and followed his very impatient father out back where Des was at.

~`~

Harry was a blushing mess when she and the two mothers had finished their chat with her, and doing some planning for the wedding.

They had talked about all types of things. They talked about things from sex, to her periods, to school, to when she was most fertile, to the honeymoon and what she was supposed to do that night, what she was supposed to lose that night, and all the way to her phone and her privacy.

She was also given an engagement ring to wear. It was a ring that had been in the Tomlinson family for three generations.

She was so thankful to get out of that extremely embarrassing conversation and go into the kitchen to clean up.

“I need a fucking beer.”

Harry smiled a small smile as turned around and looked at her husband to be.

“They are still in the refrigerator.” She said. “No one has looked in there today but myself, so they are still there.” Harry said.

Louis nodded and swung the door the the refrigerator open. He grabbed a beer and opened it before taking a long, long gulp of the alcoholic beverage.

“I need to get drunk.” He mumbled, mainly to himself, but Harry heard him and cringed before turning back to the dishes in the sink.

“Would you like to talk about it, Mr. Tomlinson?” She asked.

“Yeah, no.” Louis said before taking another gulp of his beer.

Harry nodded as she rinsed the last plate off. “Okay.” She said. Harry then moved to start drying the dishes and putting them away where they went to.

“Meet me in the guest room when you are done.” Louis said from behind Harry before he pat Harry’s small bum and went to toss his beer can in the trash and grabbed another can out of the refrigerator.

When Harry made it up to the guest room, she knocked on it and waited for permission to go inside.

She opened the door and was immediately bombarded with the smell of cigarettes. That sent the teen into a coughing fit.

“Close the damn door.” Louis said as he flicked the ashes into the saucer plate that he had stolen out of the kitchen the night before. “And come sit down right here.” He said, patting the spot on the bed in front of him.

Harry did as she was told and moved to the bed after shutting the door. She sat down on the bed and looked up at the older man.

“If I am going to have to marry you, we are going to have some rules set.” Louis stated before he brought his cigarette up to his lips and inhaled the smoke before exhaling it, off to the side.

Harry nodded her head. “Okay.” She said.

“I can see that you are already very polite, which is good, I guess.” Louis said.

Harry nodded her head, but didn’t speak.

“You will never call me by my first name, understood?” He asked.

Harry nodded her head.

“Call me ‘sir’, or ‘Mr. Tomlinson’. Hell, call me ‘Daddy’ if you want.” Louis said as he took another drag of the cigarette.

Harry nodded her head again. “Yes, sir.” She said.

“Good, good girl.” Louis said, flicking the ashes onto the saucer plate.

Harry blushed at the praise and looked down at her lap.

“Another thing, look at me when I speak to you. It pisses me off when people don’t do that.” Louis said.

Harry nodded again as she looked up at the older man. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

Louis nodded his head again before bringing his can of beer up to his lips, taking a sip.

“Another thing.” Louis began. “Do not tell me what to do, do not embarrass me.” He said. “I do not want any of your shit, got it?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes, sir. Of course.” She said.

“And I do not do any religious anything. I don’t give a fuck if you do, but I don’t. So, don’t even try and think that I will start reading a Bible or whatever just because I’m marrying you.” Louis said.

Harry flinched at Louis’s words, but nodded nonetheless. She wasn’t to argue with this man, or any man. Especially a man who was going to be her husband in a few short months.

“And I swear, do not piss me off. I have a fucking short ass temper.” Louis warned.

Harry nodded her head again as she bit her bottom lip roughly.

“Do you have a question?” Louis asked.

Harry did, she was not wanting to speak without permission. She did not want to upset her future husband even more than he already was.

But she did have a question. Babies. She has always wanted babies. She was born to carry babies. She was very, very fertile and it would be hard for her to not get pregnant.

“How many children would you like to have?” She asked. Harry wanted as many as she possibly could have. She wanted to be able to carry and birth as many children as possible, despite her not being able to handle any sort of pain very well.

“None.” Louis answered. “I fucking hate kids.”

And Harry’s hopes and dreams of becoming a mother were crushed right then and there.

~`~

Harry, Louis, and both of their parents sat in the living room of the Styles house. The three females have been planning the wedding and now they needed to talk about this with everyone.

“The wedding will be about a week and a half after Harry finishes this school year.” Anne said as she leaned into her husband’s side. “When she is most fertile.”

“That doesn’t matter, her being fucking fertile.” Louis said. Harry looked over to her fiance as he spoke. “She will not be having any fucking kids.”

Harry looked down at her lap and bit her bottom lip so that she wouldn’t cry at the fact that Louis did not want her to have children.

“Louis.” Jay said. “She will be your wife, it is about time you start a family.”

“She’s fucking 12!” Louis shouted.

“15, Louis. She is 15.” Mark said. “She is just a few years younger than your mother was when I married her.”

“But you at least liked my mother, I don’t even know Harry!” Louis exclaimed, motioning to his side when he was speaking about the fifteen year old at his side.

“Do not act like she is not even here, Louis.” Mark told his son. “She will be good for you.”

Louis just rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch. “Fucking fine.” He mumbled.

“Continue, Jay.” Des sighed as he looked at his daughter’s future mother in law.

“Okay.” Jay said. “The wedding will be at the church down the street. I know that the women there would love to cook and help out, they love Harry and love to cook.”

“And Harry will be fitted for her dress in a few weeks.” Anne said. “She will be wearing what I wore to mine, and what my mother wore to hers, and her mother.” Anne explained.

“And we will get Louis’s tux and such ready. We just need to get ahold of some of his little buddies to have the wedding party all set up.” Jay added.

“Okay, good.” Des said. “Have you figured out where the honeymoon will be?”

“We were thinking Paris.” Anne said. “Harry has always wanted to go on her honeymoon.”

“And Louis never has spoken about his, so we decided Paris.” Jay added.

“Fuck.” Louis mumbled, earning a glare from his father.

“We need to start praying more for you, son.” Mark said. “May the good Lord help you and your soul.”

Louis just rolled his eyes and sighed before looking at Harry. “Beer.”

Harry nodded and stood up, knowing what the man needed. Louis had brought more beers and shoved them in the refrigerator when he came in.

Harry came back with a beer and opened it before she handed it to Louis and sat down beside him.

“None of that in my house.” Des said when he noticed what Louis was drinking.

“Didn’t Jesus drink wine or some shit? What’s the difference in that and this?” Louis asked as he brought the beer up to his lips and took a sip, raising his eyebrows at his future father in law.

Harry just smiled a small smile and looked back at her father.

“Harry will also need a place for schooling.” Des said, trying to ignore the alcoholic beverage in Louis’s hand. “And I will no longer pay for school or her phone, or anything.”

“What the fuck?” Louis exclaimed. “She’s fucking 15! You are her damn father.”

“And she will be your wife, yours.” Mark said. “She will no longer be under her father’s roof. She will be under yours.”

“She just won’t fucking go to school because I am not paying for that shit.” Louis said. “And I’m not paying for her to have a damn phone.” He added.

Harry nodded her head. Okay. No school, no phone. That would be okay for her. She would just spend her time being a wife.

“If that is what you want.” Des said. “Then so be it.”

“I’m sure that you have some rules you want her to know, so we are going to go.” Mark said. “Des and I are going to go fishing and these two have some things to do.” Mark said, motioning to his wife and Anne.

“Yeah. I have some rules for her.” Louis mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Harry looked over at Louis, wanting to have all of his rules down by the time that they are married.

“Along with what I said the other night, I want you to know that if I want something, do not hesitate to give it to me.” He said. “If I tell you to go roll me a blunt, do it. If I want a beer, go get it.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry said.

“And do not disobey me. I told you earlier, I have a fucking short temper.” Louis told her.

“I remember, sir.” Harry said.

Louis nodded. “I want you shaved, completely, for our stupid honeymoon.” Louis said. “I do not like hair anywhere, despite the little amount you have on your little cunt.” Louis told Harry as he pat Harry’s crotch.

Harry blushed and nodded. “Yes, sir.” She said.

“Good girl.” Louis praised Harry. “Now, how about you suck me off again?” He suggested. “I’m a bit stressed and your mouth will do.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry whispered as she went straight down to her knees.

This would be the second time that Harry was told to do this for this man, by this man. She was glad that her parents and Louis’s parents were out of the house for a bit.

~`~

Today is the day. Harry was so nervous, so worried. This was her wedding day. She was going to be getting married. She was going to be a wife, then head straight off to her honeymoon in Paris.

Harry has gained a bit of muscles. Her breasts and thighs, as well as her bum were all bigger. She loved how she looked, even though she did have a bit of a tummy left.

Harry was completely shaven, just like she was told to be. She was even wearing some nude , sexy lingerie. She hoped that her husband liked it.

When Harry’s [hair and makeup](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/PLbsAzHz8Lk/hqdefault.jpg) were finished, Harry put on her [dress](http://tws1.ftwmedia.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/plugins/jobber-import-articles/photos/106233-1930-s-wedding-dresses-3.jpg). This dress has been in her family for so many years and Harry loved it.

Harry smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror before looking back at her mother.

“You’re growing up so fast.” Anne whispered before wiping her eyes. “My little girl is getting so big.”

Harry just smiled at her mother and moved to wrap her arms around her mother’s neck.

“Love you, mother.” Harry whispered.

“I love you as well, Harry.” Anne whispered. “You will be an amazing wife, I just know it.” Anne said.

Harry smiled even wider at that. “Thank you, mother.” Harry pressed a kiss to her mother’s tear stained cheek before she looked over at her father, who had just walked into the room.

“It’s time.” He said.

Harry slowly walked down the aisle slowly, smiling over at her husband. Louis looked really, really nice in his [tux](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=127363348).

Louis looked really, really nice in his tux. He even had his piercings out. When Louis looked up at Harry, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that he was marrying someone who was twelve years younger than he was.

Harry took that chuckle as Louis was laughing at her. Maybe it was the dress? Harry loved this dress and she thought that she looked very beautiful. She didn't think that she didn't look nice or beautiful or anything.

The wedding was over just as quickly as it began. There were no exchange of vows, it was straight to the point. They said their ‘I do’s’ before Louis pressed a small kiss to Harry’s lips. It wasn’t long before everyone was off to do what was next on the schedule. And for the newly married couple, it was some wedding photos before they went to the back of the church for the reception.

Harry smiled as she sat down next to her husband. She had gone off and changed into a different [dress](http://www.ebuywedding.com/images/l/201302/short-wedding-dresses-swd1109.jpg), Louis just taking his jacket off. Harry smiled over at Louis and reached over so she could hold his hand. Louis looked at his teenaged bride and removed his hand from hers. He reached in his pocket and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, beginning to text some girls who he fucked on the side every now and then. Just because he was married did not mean that he was going to act any different than he normally would.

Harry frowned and turned to her plate, slowly bringing a chip up to her lips, taking a small bite of it.

Harry looked around at all of their guests. There were girls who Harry didn’t know who came with Louis’s friends. There were men who Harry didn't know who came with her husband. And the older man wasn’t even going to introduce Harry to anyone.

Harry smiled when she saw Samantha. Samantha would be getting married in two more weeks, a week after Harry and Louis were to be back from their honeymoon. Harry hoped that her husband would let her go to her best friend’s wedding. Harry was the maid of honor at Samantha’s wedding. Harry really hoped that she could make it.

Harry turned to look at Louis when he placed his hand on Harry’s upper thigh, squeezing her thigh. “I think we have to go dance.” Louis said, mumbling.

Harry nodded and stood up when Louis did. “Let’s go dance.” She said as she gently wrapped her fingers around Louis’s as they walked up to the dancefloor.

Harry wrapped her arms around Louis’s neck and moved closer to her husband’s chest. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s back, moving one hand down to her bum.

“This is a lot fuller than it was when I met you.” Louis whispered. “So are those little tits of yours.”

Harry smiled up at her husband. “I’ve been doing a lot of squats. And these are just finally filling in.” She proudly told her husband.

Louis hummed and swayed from side to side with Harry as the music played.

Harry looked up at Louis, looking him in the eyes as they danced. “You look nice without your piercings, sir.” She whispered to Louis.

Louis hummed as he looked down at Harry. “It feels so fucking weird.” He said. “Felt weird kissing you without my lip ring on.”

Harry nibbled on her bottom lip.

“Man.” Harry heard a male voice behind her. “Damn, Tommo.”

Harry turned around and looked at the man who was talking.

“Hey, Luke.” Louis greeted [Luke](http://40.media.tumblr.com/bf3bf791bc2cd58f18b57fffa02212d5/tumblr_mywgq9wWNw1sxhowpo1_500.jpg).

“Man, you lucky bitch.” Luke laughed as he looked Harry up and down.

Harry blushed a deep shade of red as she tried to hide her face in her husband’s chest.

“I know, man.” Louis laughed. “Got a girl to fuck on the regular.”

Harry blushed as she looked up at Louis.

“I’d fuck her 24/7.” Luke said as he gave Harry’s bum a small pat.

Harry tensed up as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s body, pulling her even closer to his body. “Yeah. But, she is mine, so..” He said.

“She’s your’s, man.” Luke agreed. “Man, I want one like her.” Luke said, shaking his head as he bit his lips.

“Aye! Luke!” Someone called out.

“Gotta go.” Luke said. “Have fun on that honeymoon of your’s Tommo. We packed a fucking shit ton of condoms and shit for you.”

And Luke was off, yelling about something that Harry really didn’t want to hear.

~`~

“You two be careful.” Anne whispered to Harry as she gave her daughter a hug.

“We will, mother.” Harry promised.

“I expect lots of grandchildren.” Anne whispered, trying to hold her tears back.

Harry didn’t say anything, she just smiled and nodded. She knew that she wouldn't be giving her parents or her in laws any grandchildren unless Louis had changed his mind or the condoms or something broke.

“Good luck with your marriage, Harry.” Des said as he pat Harry on her back, pulling her in for a hug when her mother released her.

“Thank you, father.” Harry whispered before pressing a kiss to her father’s cheek.

“You take care of her.” Mark told Louis as he held Louis by his shoulders. “Don’t mess with her. She is a really good girl, do not ruin her. Please.”

Louis rolled his eyes and nodded. “Will do, dad.”

“I love you, son.” Jay said, taking a deep breath before she wrapped her arms around Louis’s neck and gave him a big hug.

“You too, mom.” Louis mumbled.

“Go get your wife. You have a great time on your honeymoon. We will all go and take Harry’s things to your place while you two are on your honeymoon.” Mark informed Louis.

Louis just rolled his eyes and pat his mother’s back. “Alright. Thanks, I guess.”

When Louis finally got his mother off of him, he went over to his wife, who was talking to some friends of hers.

“Lets go.” Louis said, looking at the young girl who Harry was talking to.

Harry looked up at Louis and smiled, nodding as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Okay, sir.” She said before telling her friends ‘goodbye’.

Harry and Louis said their ‘goodbye’s’ to everyone before they headed out to the car that was going to take them to the nearest airport. Harry sat close to her husband and Louis placed his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

**  
  
**

“Have you been on an airplane before?” Louis asked as they got out of the car when they arrived to the airport.

“No, sir. I have not.” Harry said as she grabbed the two carry on bags, Louis grabbing the two suitcases.

“Well, let’s go on then.” Louis said.

Harry nodded and followed her husband in. Harry did whatever Louis was doing, not wanting to get lost or mess up before they even got on the plane.

Harry sat down next to Louis, leaning onto Louis’s shoulder as she reached over to grab Louis’s hand. Louis rolled his eyes and let Harry hold his hand with both of her small hands.

“I’m so nervous.” Harry quietly admitted.

Louis hummed and nodded as he looked down at the teenaged girl. “I bet.” He said.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. “May I go to the restroom?” She asked.

Rolling his eyes, Louis nodded. “Go ahead. It’s right over there.” Louis told Harry, pointing over to the restrooms.

Harry nodded and stood up, fixing her skirt before she bent down and pressed a kiss onto Louis’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.” She whispered.

Harry quickly walked to the bathroom and went into one of the stalls. She sighed as she did her business before wiping herself off and throwing the toilet paper in the trash. Harry placed her elbows on her knees and her hands on her forehead, taking a deep breath.

She was married. A married woman. She had a husband. A husband who she was going to give herself too soon.

Harry was so nervous. After a bit, the fifteen year old stood up and pulled her panties up as the toilet flushed, Harry fixed her dress and walked out of the stall so she could go and wash her hands.

“Are you joining the club this time?” Some woman asked another woman.

“Of course I am. If Danny doesn’t chicken out again.”

The first woman laughed as Harry moved to get some paper towels.

“The Mile High Club is the best. I love it.” The first woman said.

“Oh, look at the kid.” The second woman said, laughing as Harry turned to look at the two of them. “We shouldn’t talk about that around someone so young.”

Harry just blushed and walked out of the bathroom, not wanting to really hear their laughs or their conversations.

“What took you so long?” Louis asked as Harry sat on his lap. There was a little kid two seats away from Louis and there was a coloring book in the chair that Harry was sitting in. “That damn kid tried to fucking talk to me.” Louis said, not even trying to keep his voice down.

The mother of the child heard and she gasped, pulling her son closer to her.

“Sorry.” Harry whispered. “But, I’m back.” She smiled over at her husband and pressed a kiss onto Louis’s lips. Louis had put his lip ring and his other rings back on and it did feel different kissing him than it did without the ring in.

“You are.” Louis said. “But that fucking kid is here still as well.”

Harry just smiled at Louis and moved to tuck her head into Louis’s neck.

“Flight number EZY7045 to Paris, France is now boarding.” A voice came over the intercom.

“That is us.” Louis said as he pat Harry’s thigh.

Harry stood up and bent down to get her carry on bag, Louis grabbing his own bag. Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand, leading her out to where they were to board the plane.

Harry smiled as she sat down at the window seat, Louis right beside her. She was shaking with nerves. She was so nervous that it wasn't even funny. She has never been in a plane before and she didn’t know how to feel. This was so weird.

“Stop fucking shaking.” Louis mumbled to Harry as he placed his hand on her knee.

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered. “I’ll stop, sir.” Harry promised. She shifted on her other leg, leaning closer to Louis and reaching down to grab the hand that was on her thigh. She held Louis’s hand with both of her small hands.

Louis nodded and gave Harry’s little hands a squeeze as he looked over at her. She was so nervous and Louis wasn’t sure that she was nervous because of the flight or the honeymoon. Louis knew that he was nervous when he first had sex.

Soon, the plane was off in the air and Harry was on Louis’s lap. So it was the flying that had made her so scared. Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Is my little girl scared?” Louis asked as he placed his hand on Harry’s inner thigh, so happy that she was still in her reception dress.

“Yes, sir.” Harry admitted to Louis.

Louis chuckled as he brought his hand up under Harry’s dress, rubbing her inner thigh. “I’m sorry, baby.” He mumbled.

He really did think that it was funny that Harry was scared. He knew that it wasn’t funny, but it was funny. “Want me to get your mind off of this?” Louis asked as he moved his hand closer to Harry’s panties.

“Please, sir.” Harry whispered.

“We have about an hour until we land.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry nodded again before Louis spread her legs apart just a little bit. He rubbed Harry’s virgin pussy over her panties before pressing a kiss to her neck. “I’m going to finger you.” Louis whispered.

Harry looked over at her husband, her eyes wide. “Sir, there are people on the plane.” Harry whispered.

Louis rolled his eyes and moved Harry’s panties to the side some. “Very good observation.” Louis said as he rubbed Harry’s smooth vagina lips.

Harry just kept her mouth shut and nibbled on her bottom lip as she opened her legs a bit more, pulling the bottom of her dress down some.

“Don’t make any noise.” Louis said as he spread Harry’s vaginal lips and began to run his finger around Harry’s inner lips.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn’t let anyone know what was going on between her and Louis.

“Look at you.” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s neck. “So wet for me already.” Louis whispered.

Slowly, Louis moved to press his finger inside of the virgin teenage girl. Harry moved back on Louis’s lap, letting Louis have a bit more room and so that she could get even more comfortable.

Louis slowly began to move his finger in and out of Harry, Harry began to squirm around on Louis’s lap.

Louis laughed at Harry and shook his head at the girl. “Have you ever touched yourself?” Louis asked, his finger still moving inside of her.

Harry shook her head as her breathing quickened. “No, sir.” Harry quietly said.

Harry has never, ever touched herself like this. She was always taught that it was a sin, so she didn't do it. She was so scared to even think about touching herself.

“Good, good.” Louis whispered.

Louis continued to slowly move his finger in and out of Harry as he rubbed Harry’s side.

Louis didn’t stop moving his finger until they were given the warning that the plane was going to be landing and Louis told Harry to go and sit in her seat.

When Harry was buckled up, she was shaking. She wasn’t shaking from nerves this time, but from the feeling that she had when Louis’s finger was in her.

“Here.” Louis said, holding his slick covered finger up to Harry. “You got my finger dirty, you clean it up.”

Harry slowly wrapped her lips around Louis’s finger and sucked her juices off of Louis’s finger. It tasted weird. Every sexual thing that she has done with Louis was weird and tasted weird.

“Good girl.” Louis whispered to Harry as he watched the teen.

~`~  
  


“So, this is our room.” Louis said as he opened the door to their [hotel room](http://www.jewishpost.com/images/news/images/Travel-Paris&Rome6.jpg). This was their room for the next seven days. It was a nice room.

“This is very nice, sir.” Harry said as she walked into the room, sitting the small carry on bag down on the chair closest to her.

“Voici vos sacs, Monsieur et Madame Tomlinson.” (Here are your bags, Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson.) The bellhop politely said.

Harry smiled, not knowing what the man said, but Louis seemed to.

“Merci, salut.” (Thanks, bye.) Louis said, waving his hand, dismissing the bellhop.

Harry smiled a small smile as the bellhop left the room, mumbling some things in French as he walked out of the door.

“I didn’t know that you spoke French, sir.” Harry said as she moved to sit down on the bed beside her husband.

Louis shrugged and pulled Harry onto his lap. “I fucked a girl who spoke fluent French for a few years.” Louis said. “Stopped fuckng with her when she found out that she was pregnant.”

Harry nodded her head and looked at her husband, biting her upper lip. “Is the baby yours, sir?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “Who knows.” He said. dismissing the conversation and placed his hands on Harry’s thighs, moving them apart so he could place his hands on Harry’s inner thighs.

“Lets get this over with, yeah?” Louis asked as he kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Okay.” Harry whispered. Louis gently placed Harry down on the bed and moved to his suitcase so he could get a box of condoms out.

“Those fuckers didn’t leave the kind I like.” Louis mumbled as he pulled out the only kind of condoms that were in the suitcase.

Louis liked the Trojan Ultra Ribbed Ecstasy condoms and Louis’s friends had packed boxes of Durex Pleasuremax Tingling condoms. Louis has been told that those break a lot and that did worry Louis. He did not want kids at all and he did not want to have a broken condom be the reason why he was going to be a father.

“What kind did they get?” Harry asked as she sat up, sitting with one leg on top of the other, her ankles crossing.

“Durex Pleasuremax Tingling.” Louis said as he opened the box and pulled one out. It would have to do. This was better than nothing.

Harry just nodded. She had no idea what those are or why Louis didn’t like them. She really didn’t even know why she had asked Louis what kind they were.

Louis walked over to the light switch on the wall and dimmed the lights a bit before going to the balcony window and opening the curtains so the night sky could be seen. They were on one of the top floors and it was night out, so Louis doubted that anyone would be watching. And if they were, then good for them.

Harry watched her husband as he walked around. She didn’t know what to do. She was so nervous and she could feel her heart racing so fast and so hard. She was so nervous.

Louis turned back to the nervous teen and smiled as moved onto the bed. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” He whispered. “Maybe.”

Harry nodded as she let Louis lay her down on her back and spread her legs open for him. Louis moved in between her legs and kissed her, Hairy kissing back as best as she could. Louis moved his hands down the teen’s small sides and then up into her dress.

Normally, Louis would not be like this with someone so young. Yeah, he has fucked girls who were underage, but those girls were girls who had gotten around. Harry hasn’t even touched herself yet and this was different. If Louis wasn’t forced to marry this girl, he wouldn’t even really try to fuck her unless she was more experienced. But, since he was married to her, he was most definitely going to use her in the way she was taught to be used.

Louis moved his hands up from under Harry’s dress, pulling the dress up and over her head. It was a lot easier to do than Louis thought, even though he was sure that it would have been easier if he used the zipper.

Louis did what he would do with every single one of his more serious fucks. He placed a kiss on Harry’s lips before he brought his lips down, trailing his lips down Harry’s small body and leaving marks on her body as he did so.

Harry’s breathing quickened as Louis kissed down her stomach. Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s[ bra ](https://lingerietips.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/nude-bra-set.jpg?w=529)covered chest and gently began to massage her breasts before kissing down to right above Harry’s panties.

Louis moved up and looked at Harry. Harry was already sweating and her chest was rising and falling quickly.

“You are already wet.” Louis said as he moved up. He placed a kiss in between Harry’s breasts and moved his hands behind her so he could take her bra off. Once it was off, Louis tossed it over to the side where the dress was.

Louis moved down and wrapped his lips around Harry’s right nipple. He loved pleasing girls. He loved hearing the noises that they made. He loved seeing what he could do to girls. And Harry was no different.

Louis massaged Harry’s left breast as he bit and nibbled on Harry’s right breast.

“Louis..” Harry gasped before she cried out in pain when Louis bit down hard on her boob.

“What did I tell you not to call me?” Louis asked as he looked up at Harry.

“Sir, I’m sorry.” Harry said, panting harshly.

“Call me ‘daddy’.” Louis said. “I like that. Wanna hear it come out of your mouth.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, daddy.” She whispered before Louis went back down to her breast. There was a harsh bite mark on Harry’s right boob, along with many hickeys. So, Louis went to Harry’s left boob and began to suck and kiss on it. Harry obviously had sensitive nipples, so Louis was going to use that to his advantage.

Louis moved down to Harry’s panties and began to pull them off as he kissed Harry’s stomach. He sat up on his knees and tossed the panties to the side. Louis moved up to take his own shirt off, not even caring to unbutton it, as he looked at Harry’s virgin pussy. Just looking at it made Louis’s cock twitch in excitement.

Louis shimmied out of his pants and boxers before bending down and pressing a kiss on Harry’s vagina as he reached over and grabbed the condom, opening it without even really looking as he kissed around Harry’s shaven pussy.

Louis rolled the condom on and gave himself a few tugs before he brought his hands to Harry’s thighs, using his thumbs to spread Harry’s vaginal lips.

Louis got himself comfortable on the bed and began to press kisses on Harry’s thighs. His slightly scruffy beard making Harry’s thighs feel so good. She was so sensitive all over her body and Louis’s scruffy beard was making her feel even better.

“Daddy.” Harry moaned.

“Yeah, baby.” Louis whispered.

Louis pressed a kiss on Harry’s wet clit before he began to suck on her clit hard. Harry moved her hands to Louis’s head. Louis didn’t mind, he just moved one finger down to Harry’s cunt and pressed it in.

Harry’s body shook from pleasure and before she knew it, she was orgasming around Louis’s fingers and into his mouth.

Louis smiled, proud of himself. He always took pride in making girls orgasm, and Harry’s orgasm was a very loud one.

“Such a good girl.” Louis praised before he placed a final kiss to Harry’s vagina and removed his two fingers out of her. He moved up and placed a kiss on Harry’s lips as he moved Harry’s legs in a position that would be better for him to fuck her.

“I’m going to fuck you, alright?” He asked.

Harry just nodded, remembering what her mother and teachers have taught her. Even if she didn’t want it and her husband did, she was to do it anyways. But, she wanted it. She really did want it.

Louis sat back on his knees again before he sat back on his thighs. He tugged at his hard cock a few times and then gently moved to press his tip to Harry’s soaking wet cunt.

Harry clenched her eyes shut as Louis began to press into her. Louis has never slept with a virgin before, so this was different. He didn’t know what speed to go at or what pain Harry would be going through. So, Louis just took his time with it, slowly pressing into Harry, stopping every few seconds to let her adjust.

Louis cringed as he looked down at his cock, not even half of him was inside of Harry, but the teen was already bleeding and crying from the pain.

“Want me to stop?” Louis asked. He wasn’t completely heartless. If Harry was in too much pain, he would stop.

“No, sir.” Harry whispered. “I’m okay.” She promised.

Harry wasn’t okay, but she would be okay.

Louis nodded and leaned down, pressing a kiss on Harry’s lips as he continued to press into her. Harry was tight, so very tight. Harry was so tight that it was actually painful for Louis.

“Fuck.” Louis mumbled as he just laid on top of Harry’s body.

It took a few minutes for Louis to get comfortable with how tight Harry was.

Louis slowly began to move out of Harry before pressing back in.

“Fucking hell.” Louis mumbled. Harry was so tight around him. She was stretched open a bit, and it was still a bit painful around Louis, but it also felt good for the twenty seven year old.

“Yes, yes.” Louis whispered as he began to quicken his pace up.

Louis grabbed Harry’s legs and bent her forward, fucking into her faster and faster with each and every single thrust.

It wasn’t long before Louis was cumming into the condom, biting down on Harry’s neck as he did so. He was a biter, he loved leaving marks of every kind on who he was fucking.

Louis pulled out of Harry and pulled his condom off, tying it up before he tossed it over to the trash can that was close to the bed. Louis missed that the condom was leaking. He bent down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“How was it?” Louis asked as he rubbed Harry’s sides.

Harry was still crying a little bit, but she was okay. “It was amazing.” Harry whispered, even though she really didn’t feel anything but pain. She was to please her husband and she didn’t want to anger him. But, it was really good before Louis actually began to have sex with her. What Louis did before the actual sex was absolutely amazing, though.

“Good.” Louis whispered before he pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips.

Louis stood up and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a wash rag. He wet the wash rag before wiping himself off as he walked back to Harry so he could wipe the blood and cum off of her. Louis just figured that Harry had came while they were having sex.

Louis laid down beside his wife, not really touching her as he laid on his side of the bed. The dim lights would have to be okay. Louis didn’t want to have to get up again. His body was so tired. He was almost thirty and today has literally consisted of so much that his body couldn’t handle it. But, Louis did go to sleep with a smile on his face.

~`~  
  


When Harry woke up, she went to the restroom before going to her suitcase to change clothes. She opened the suitcase and noticed that there were only two actual sets of clothes, the rest were just lingerie.

Harry sighed as she grabbed the [little red pair](http://cdn8.giltcdn.com/images/share/uploads/0000/0005/0052/500527551/orig.jpg) and put them on before putting her robe on. Harry looked over at the balcony and blushed when she noticed that the curtain was still open. Harry moved to get her Bible and went out to the balcony, leaving the balcony door open, but closing the curtain as she went to go and sit on the chair so she could read her Bible.

Louis didn’t wake up until nearly one that afternoon, and Harry hasn’t left her spot on the balcony.

“Harry?” Louis called out as he walked out to the balcony in his boxers.

“Yes, sir?” Harry asked as she tried to moved into a comfortable position. She has been doing that a lot since she sat down. She was sore all over. Her private areas hurt, her neck hurt, her breasts hurt. She was hurting all over.

“What are you doing?” He asked, moving to sit in the chair next to Harry.

“Reading.” Harry said as she held her Bible up.

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. “Have you eaten today?” Louis asked.

Harry shook her head and placed her Bible on the table, marking her spot. “No, sir.”

Louis nodded. “Go get dressed. We are going out to eat.” Louis told Harry before he got up out of the seat and went inside to go shower.

Harry did as she was told and went to put on her clothes, it was just a jean skirt and a somewhat dressy shirt. Harry put the clothes on over her bra and panties before she went to the bathroom. She noticed that the door was open, so she just went on in and brushed her teeth as Louis showered.

Harry stayed seated on the bed as she waited for her husband to get out of the shower. She had her Bible laying down beside her. Louis walked out of the bathroom, completely naked. Harry couldn't help but blush at her husband as she saw him in his naked glory.

“You ready?” Louis asked Harry as he moved to his suitcase to get his clothes out.

“Yes, sir.” Harry said, her hands going to the hem of her skirt.

“Kay.” Louis said as he pulled some fresh boxers on and then his clothes.

Louis grabbed his phone and his wallet before he looked at Harry, holding a hand out for her to grab.

Harry smiled as she held onto Louis’s hand, standing up on her tip toes so she could press a kiss to Louis’s cheek.

“Are you sore?” Louis asked when he and Harry sat down in the booth that they were given to sit in.

“A little bit, sir.” Harry admitted.

“Good.” Louis said as he looked down at Harry. “Means I did a good job.”

Harry looked up at the older man, smiling as she leaned a bit closer. Harry gently pressed a kiss to Louis’s lips before the waiter came over to take their order.

Louis ordered his food before he looked at Harry. “What do you want?” He asked.

Harry cocked her head to the side and looked at her husband. She was never given a choice for anything. Her father had always ordered for her. She didn’t even know what was on the menu.

“Same as you?” She said, not even knowing what her husband got.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry and ordered her food.

Louis leaned back and sighed, looking around as he and Harry waited for their food. Louis caught the eye of a busty brunette and winked at her.

The brunette smiled over at Louis and slowly made her way over to Louis and Harry.

The brunette spoke French, so Harry really didn’t know what the woman was saying. Harry did notice that the woman was being very touchy with her husband. And Louis was not so subtly looking at the breasts that were falling out of the small shirt that the woman was wearing.

Harry huffed and brought her hand, the one with her wedding ring and engagement ring, up and placed it on Louis’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

The brunette stood up, shock written on her face when she noticed the rings on Harry’s hand, and Louis’s.

“Vous êtes marié?” (You are married?) The woman asked.

Louis cursed and removed his hand from Harry’s hand from his own as the brunette walked away.

“Thanks for that.” Louis huffed.

Harry chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at her husband. “She was touching you, daddy.” Harry whispered.

Louis let out a small moan and looked down at Harry. “Fuck.” He said. “I love it when you call me that.” He whispered before he pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry smiled in triumph as their food was placed down on the table. “Merci.” (Thanks.) Louis told the waiter.

Harry and Louis ate their food before Louis went off to the restroom and Harry was left in her seat at the table.

Harry felt someone slide into the seat next to her, but she knew that it wasn’t her husband.

“Bonjour, belle.” (Hello, beautiful.) A boy, probably a few years older than Harry, said as he looked at Harry.

Harry looked at the boy with an extremely confused expression. She didn’t say anything because she never spoke to strangers, and she didn’t even know what this boy was saying.

“English, correct?” The boy asked.

Harry nodded her head as she turned to go and look for her husband.

“I said ‘Hello, beautiful’.” The boy said.

Harry smiled as small smile at the boy and nodded.

“What are you doing here all alone?” The boy’s French accent was very strong as he spoke.

“I am waiting for my husband.” Harry quietly told the boy.

“You look too young to be married.” The boy said. “My name is Julien.”

Harry just nodded and turned to look at the direction where the bathroom was, wanting to see if her husband was coming. He wasn’t.

“How about you come over with me and my friends?” Julien asked.

Harry shook her head and played with her rings on her finger. “No thank you.” She quietly told the boy.

“Oh, come on.” Julien said as he placed his hand on Harry’s cheek, forcing her lightly to face him. “Come with me.” He whispered.

Harry’s eyes were wide and full of fear, especially when Julien placed a hand on her arm. That didn’t last too long, though because Julien was being pulled out of the booth and held in the air a bit.

“I would advise you to stay away from my wife, got it?” Harry has never been so thankful to have someone like Louis in her entire life. “Vous voyez qu'elle est mariée, tu baises. Restez l'enfer loin d'elle avant que je dois battre l'enfer hors de vous, oui?” (You see that she is married, you fuck. Stay the hell away from her before I have to beat the hell out of you, yeah?) Louis asked. Harry could see the that Louis was so mad. He had a little vien that was now popping out of his neck. Harry didn’t know what Louis was saying, but she knew that her husband was mad.

“Je pensais qu'elle était célibataire, homme. Le bordel? Ne me touchez pas.” (I thought she was single, man. The fuck? Don't touch me.) Julien said as he tried to get Louis’s hands off of his shirt.

“Je vais fucing vous tuer si vous venez près de ma femme, got it?” (I will fucing kill you if you come near my wife again, got it?) Louis said.

Harry stood up when she noticed that a lot of people were starting to see what was going on. “Sir.” Harry quietly whispered as she placed a hand on her husband’s arm. “May we just leave?” She asked.

Louis looked over at the teen and nodded, shoving the French boy away from him. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips before he grabbed Harry’s arm, throwing some money down on the table to pay for the bill.

“Don’t even think of my wife again.” Louis said. “It is clear that she is not single. She has marks, my marks, on her neck. My rings on her fingers. She is not single.”

And with that, Louis led Harry out of the cafe.

~`~

The honeymoon has been going great, it really has. Louis has had some amazing sex. Harry has had some great orgasms. And sex for the teen wasn’t as bad as it was the first time she had sex.

“I wanna try something new.” Louis said on the fourth day of their honeymoon. Harry was still in her [night time lingerie](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41EdcpiDFlL._SY445_.jpg).

“Yes, sir?” She asked as she sat down on the couch beside Louis.

“I want you to ride me.” Louis said as he pulled Harry onto his lap.

“How do I do that?” Harry asked as Louis rubbed her thighs.

“I’ll help you out, yeah?” Louis promised as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck.

Since night one, they have been having sex in basic positions. Louis knew that Harry wasn’t experienced in anything and that she didn't know much about sex, just what Louis had shown her. Louis was really the only person who would have ever taught or shown her anything that had to do with sex.

“Okay, sir.” Harry said.

Louis pulled his cock out of the slit of his boxers. Harry immediately took the cock out of Louis’s hand and began to stroke it herself. She has done this a few times and she was pretty good at jerking Louis off.

Louis moved Harry’s panties to the side some and began to rub her vagina lips, slipping his finger into her vagina. They had just had sex earlier that morning, so Harry wasn’t too tight. She was still opened a bit, so Louis just began to finger her with two fingers.

“Want you to go get me a condom, okay?” Louis said as he removed his fingers from Harry.

“Yes, daddy.” Harry whispered as she pressed a quick kiss to Louis’s lips before she got up and walked over to the condoms, grabbing one out of the box. Harry opened the package and pulled the condom out as she walked over to her husband.

Harry put the condom on, the third time she has done this on her own, and looked at her husband. “What do I do?” She asked as she sat in front of Louis’s cock.

“Just move up some.” Louis said as he pulled Harry up a bit, to where she was over his cock. “And sit down, slowly, alright?” Louis said.

Harry nodded as Louis let go of one side of Harry’s side and placed it on his cock so he could hold it steady for Harry.

Slowly, Harry sat down on Louis’s member, moaning as how big he was and how much Louis filled Harry up.

Harry wiggled a bit as she tried to get into a comfortable position on Louis’s lap.

“Feel good, baby?” Louis asked as he brought his mouth down to Harry’s chest, sucking more love bites and hickeys on her chest.

Harry nodded as she arched her back some as she ground down on Louis.

“Rise up, baby.” Louis told Harry.

Harry carefully rose up and then went right back down on Louis, moaning loudly as she repeated the step.

Louis planted his feet on the ground before he began to fuck up into Harry, meeting her thrusts. Harry moaned loudly as she placed her head on Louis’s shoulder as she tried to meet him in the middle.

“Daddy, sir, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry moaned as she felt her thighs start to ache. Harry couldn’t find it in her to even try and stop moving. This was feeling so good, way too good. Harry and Louis moaned as Harry orgasmed around Louis, but Louis did not stop there.

Louis kept pounding up into Harry as Harry was screaming out in pleasure. Louis moaned into Harry’s ear and kept going at it. Louis’s legs were starting to give as he fucked up into Harry.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah baby.” Louis moaned. “Gonna cum, baby. Gonna cum.” Louis said as he tossed his head back, hitting the back of the couch.

“Daddy!” Harry moaned as she felt her legs start to give out. Harry leaned back, her hands going to Louis’s knees as she pulled herself up off of Louis’s cock, squirting in surprise. She didn’t know what was going on, but Louis seemed to know. Louis brought Harry back down and finished himself, cumming inside of the condom.

~`~

Harry smiled blissfully at her husband as they sat in their plane seats. A week of straight sex with her husband has made Harry tired and it has made her feel so good, so much better than she ever thought could ever happen.

Louis smiled over at Harry and pat her thigh after he buckled up.

“You need something, baby?” Louis asked.

Over the past week, Louis has gotten used to the teen around. He really did like having sex with her. And he has even caught himself wanting to cuddle with her while she slept. Louis didn’t cuddle with anyone, so that was saying something. Louis was very happy that he and Harry were married. He wouldn’t admit that to anyone, though.

He still would not admit that he liked that he was married. He would still go out and party. He wouldn't change who he was or what he did just because he was a husband. Louis would still sleep around. This would be like absolutely nothing has changed. He would just have an in home maid and an in home fuck who wouldn’t leave.

“I was wondering something.” Harry said.

Louis nodded, motioning for Harry to continue.

“What is the Mile High club?” She asked.

Louis nearly choked on the gum that he was chewing. “What?” He asked. “How did you know about that?”

Harry shrugged. “I heard some girls talk about it before we left for Paris.” Harry said.

Louis cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “The um, the Mile High club is where you have sex on an airplane.” Louis told Harry.

Harry nodded her head. “Are you, have you had sex on a plane?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded and went back to chewing his gum. “Yeah.” He said. “I joined it a few years back.”

“Can I do it?” She asked. “Can I join?” She asked. Harry would like to, if Louis would. She really did like having sex with Louis and she really didn’t want her husband to be the only one of them who are in that Mile High club.

“If you want, yeah.” Louis said. “Just wait until we are in the air.”

~`~

Sex in a small airplane bathroom was odd, but Harry was happy about it. She rode her husband while he sat on the toilet. They didn’t have any condoms with them, so Louis just came in the teen. Louis knew that he would have to get Harry the morning after pill because he did not want a kid in his home.

Harry literally fell onto the bed when she and Louis got home. Louis laughed a bit as he sat down beside her on the bed.

“Tired?” Louis asked, teasing Harry.

Harry nodded her head. “Yes, sir.” She quietly told Louis.

“Go on to sleep.” Louis told Harry. “I’ll show you around tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, somewhat, before she just fell asleep.

~`~

Harry woke up at about seven eighteen the next morning. Her husband was still sleeping hard beside her. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’s cheek before she got out of bed so she could go and fix breakfast for herself and her husband.

Harry had made eggs, biscuits and gravy for herself and her husband. The only problem was that the man of the house was asleep until about one in the afternoon.

So, in her time alone, Harry prayed and read her Bible. She also hooked onto the Wi-Fi that Louis had, she was happy that it wasn’t password protected.

Harry Facebook messaged some of her friends while she waited for her husband to wake up.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked as he walked into the living room.

Harry looked up at her husband and smiled. “I was just Facebook messaging some of my friends.” Harry said as she placed her tablet down on the couch.

“Really?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded and stood up. “Yes, sir.”

“Let me see.” Louis said, holding his hand out for Harry’s tablet.

Harry nodded and handed her tablet over to her husband. She had absolutely nothing to hide from her husband. “I’m going to go heat up your food.” She said, leaning up to press a kiss to Louis’s cheek before she kissed his lips.

Louis smiled back at Harry before he unlocked Harry’s tablet, there was no passcode, he just had to swipe on the screen.

Louis looked through Harry’s tablet, rolling his eyes at all of the Christian things that she had on the tablet. He did smirk when he saw some apps for fitness. There were a few basic exercise apps and some yoga apps.

“I want you to do this butt exercise today.” Louis called out.

“I will, sir.” Harry said as she walked into the living room. Louis placed the tablet back on the couch. “Your breakfast is reheated.”

Louis nodded and pat Harry’s bum as he walked to the kitchen so he could go and eat.

Louis wouldn’t admit this, but he was happy to have someone here with him. Someone permanent. Someone who would cook and clean and just be there. Especially someone as pretty as Harry. And as good of a cook as Harry. Even reheated, this food was good.

~`~

Things were pretty good until Louis found a note and a picture at his place at the table while Harry was washing clothes in the laundry room of the apartment building.

 


	2. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)


End file.
